


命劫

by Jujuali



Category: Emmm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujuali/pseuds/Jujuali
Summary: 天帝玉熙×小鱼仙倌罗润天帝强掳良仙，霸占囚禁，玄学生子（太子玉肇:？？？）各种小片段，第三视角没怎么看香蜜，所以背景有私设，不全套原著。ooc警告！写文图爽！罗云熙真的又纯又欲……88年集体出产神仙吗……设定玉熙是母不详的天帝私生子（不是龙鱼族的了），爱过锦觅受过伤，逆袭后旭凤被他压在魔界当魔尊（……），登基多年本来不想再谈恋爱了不过遇见了罗润一见钟情再见倾心三见定终身……被压抑狠了就变态了，没了那股子温润随和的心态，遇见喜欢的奉行直接上就是刚老子谁都不怕，不答应就灭你全族那种……玉熙是应龙，罗润是胖头鱼（呸）龙鱼。





	命劫

自从灵池形成，玉熙拉着罗润一共去了两次。

那之前罗润已经习惯了第一重第二重乃至双重的双修，玉熙神力浩瀚，乐此不疲。

大婚后相当一段时间，罗润是昏昏沉沉地度过。他根本无力也无暇想多，应付玉熙就够他忙的了。

没办法，双方各方面的实力差别太大，罗润一开始经常在中途受不住地哭喊求饶，被迫说些违心又羞耻的下流话，说得玉熙满意才被放过得以休息。

可怕的是罗润被放过时，玉熙都还没泄。 这样当然是不行的。玉熙循序渐进，勤于探索，辅以道具，终于让罗润的耐力提升到坚持一回合结束。

就在罗润以为对他的羞辱已经到了顶点时，玉熙给了他一个新“惊喜”。 那夜，玉熙不像往常一样先解了他的禁制拿出道具，而是将他搂在怀中，半强迫地用道具先让他泄了一次。

罗润挣脱不了，趴在玉熙怀里咬着他的肩膀，颤抖着攀到巅峰，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁。 玉熙一下一下地拍着他的后背，安抚他激动的身体，手指却不停歇，取出道具后继续开拓，粘腻的水声臊哭了罗润。

玉熙还是没有解开禁制。此时的罗润在他怀里犹如稚子，根本没法反抗。 罗润忍耐了几刻钟，玉熙还是没有进入正戏，原先麻木习惯了的他忍不住气道：“唔……别弄了！够了！要……杀，要剐……！”玉熙低笑：“润儿等不及了？” 没等罗润羞恼，玉熙就起身，抱着他下了榻。玄铁链的禁制被解开，罗润刚一自由就极快地掐诀，准确使出威力最大的一个水刃，杀气腾腾。可惜，水刃都没接触到玉熙，在半空中就被打散了。

“啪。”玉熙没说话，只用一巴掌打在了罗润的臀部，那声响，比杀了罗润还难受。 罗润消停了，他知道自己现在根本打不过玉熙，脸皮下限更是不及，若再折腾，只会折磨自己。 可恨，可气。

玉熙抱着他下了灵池。 罗润全身赤裸，玉熙却衣冠楚楚，灵力充盈的液体包裹住两人。

罗润不适应地皱眉。 灵液冰凉，罗润因为激动发热的皮肤与之碰撞，不舒服。但很快，高浓度的灵气自发向罗润体内灌注，罗润哀鸣一声，蜷缩起来。

玉熙全程注视罗润的状态，不放过他脸庞上的每一丝表情变化。 潮红褪去，罗润脸色恢复莹白，然后逐渐有了鳞片的光泽。 他的表情缓和，安定下来。 玉熙放开抱住罗润的手，让他彻底沉入灵池。

于是池底出现了一条体态优美的龙鱼。 通体银白，线条优美，尾鳍像是落入水中的鲛纱，轻盈美丽。不愧是得到龙神恩赐的种族，比起银龙，不过是头上无角腹下无爪。

龙鱼体型并不大，罗润又是成年不久，粗略估计一丈来长，玉熙欣赏够了罗润的原形，便从池水中掠起，衣衫整洁。 他闭目，一阵耀眼的光芒过后，灵池上方出现了一条神龙。

三丈左右，体态矫健，龙爪雄劲，周身环绕祥云瑞气，银色的鳞片均匀分布，完美无瑕。 其实光论外形，二者只有有几分相似，毕竟一个是鱼一个是龙。可若加上同样漂亮闪光的鳞片，相似度能达到八成。 龙目忽睁，幽绿的光芒一闪而过。它自在又畅快地在空中盘旋翻滚，直到发现底下安静俯卧的小鱼，才大梦惊醒，冲入池中，将小鱼缠绕起来。

罗润不知来处地漂浮着，好像回到了幼时成长的洞庭湖，水波柔和，还有小伙伴们嘻嘻哈哈的欢笑声。他迷茫地看向远处，一袭白衣的温柔男子坐在礁石上，周围围着摇头晃脑的小伙伴们，他们在向他招手。 啊，一定是洞庭水君和小雨他们。罗润自己都没察觉他的嘴角扬起，是多年不曾有过的笑容，想要摆尾游过去。可是他游啊游，尾巴却甩不动，不听指挥。不仅如此，他觉得身上也有什么东西在缠着他。 是水草吗？ 罗润迷迷糊糊地想，越挣扎越紧，而且他还感觉那水草在动，在他的身上摸索什么。

“不要……放开我……”就在罗润忍不住发出声音的那一刻，他清醒了。 “什么？……”罗润发觉他身处水域，有个条状物贴在身上摩擦，激得下身鳞片炸起。

忽然，他感觉自己的后方被什么坚硬的东西抵住了。使劲摆动身体，没有用？ 没等罗润反应，那根又圆又硬的柱状物就一点一点地捅了进来。 太大太粗了！ “啊！啊——”罗润痛苦至极，穴口缩紧，差点没卡住那物。缠在罗润身上的长龙玉熙被绞了下身，暂时停下动作。

这场双修二人都是第一次尝试三重。

玉熙自天魔大战后首次现出原形，压制久了的穷奇在嘶吼。 原形往往会保持修者最本质的特性，罗润便是纯真良善的赤子。玉熙因为成长种种挫练，又在大战时强行吸纳了穷奇的精魄，猛地释放，导致原形肆意忘我，穷奇的破坏欲和暴虐心在鼓胀。好在他随身佩戴的人鱼泪适时发出蓝光，如流水般安抚心境，帮助他很快控制了自己，找到理智的弦。 不过他的原形还是有些冲动，用爪子摁着小鱼不让他跑掉。

灵气充盈，源源不断地补充罗润，竟让他堪堪受住了神龙的交尾。

之后就是漫长的梦魇。 没有交流，没有话语，只有最原始的融合。

灵池的水被翻搅溅出，洒了一地，又蒸腾为雾气。龙尾翻腾，鱼尾相随。

这场欢好更像是不死不休的对抗，打到最后玉熙完全缠在罗润身上，咬着他的后鳍逼他接受。罗润还想化形中止交合，被玉熙先一步发现，捣了个狠的，罗润被撞得身体都软了，反抗宣告失败。 原形的交合快感极低，罗润害怕，穴紧的要命；玉熙一腔火气，也没了人形的克制和伪装的温柔，下下往死里捣，本来龙族天赋异禀，他这么一来，几乎去了罗润半条命。

第一次原形双修，以罗润体内灵力迅速流失，丧失反抗中止。玉熙还没来得及动元精，罗润显然也撑不到那时候。 总之过程惨烈结局无味。

罗润醒来后神情呆滞，竟有死志。

玉熙打一棍子给一个甜枣，及时控住他，挥袖在宫内造了一面水镜，可以窥见下界众生，尤其是龙鱼族的近况。果然罗润被吸引，有了牵挂，玉熙又道若他敢寻死，魂消那刻龙鱼族也会去陪他。 罗润只能暂时收了悲观心思。玉熙跟着百般殷勤讨好，勉强挽回些。

罗润对玉熙的心态从不甘恨意，羞耻厌恶转变成麻木畏惧，消极以对。 避是避不开的，除了璇玑宫他哪里也去不了。 日日夜夜，璇玑宫里没有旁人，被玄铁封禁也没办法施展神识，只有玉熙来了，他才能看见下界，才能有所变化，久而久之，罗润觉得自己已经和行尸走肉没什么区别。

第二次原形双修，罗润一反常态没有任何抗拒。从头至尾都顺从乖巧，只在玉熙进入他的那一刻哆嗦了一下。

这一次玉熙进去后没有动作，停了片刻便拔出来，结束了双修。 罗润预料的酷刑刚开始就结束，他睁眼，不明所以。

玉熙将他抱出灵池，二人都恢复了人形，双双躺在榻上。 玉熙占有欲极强地将罗润拥在怀里，好像什么都没发生一样，漫不经心地说着六界的趣闻，又说到龙鱼族和洞庭水君。罗润窝在他怀里低头，一动不动，万事与他无关般。

“六界初定。龙鱼族地位于仙界，直接划给长芳主好了，我和她说了那是你的族人，她自会会好好照料。” 罗润呼吸一滞。

谁人不知长芳主与天帝早年龃龉，结有仇怨。她会怎么对待天帝命令照料的族人？

“至于那洞庭水君。凡人修成的散仙，掌管洞庭这么多年无功无过。心肠倒热乎，看在他援救了那么多润儿族人的份上，分他去北海做个海官。” 北海酷寒，而北海龙王是天龙族末支，郁郁不得志，脾气古怪，对待手下极为苛刻，甚至有动用私刑之说。

“对了，龙鱼族你带过的孩童，这么多年均已长成，不愧是你教养过的，资质上乘。天军里有不少孤身的天兵……”

罗润咬牙：“够了！”

“怎么，终于不做哑巴了？”玉熙的声音带着戏谑，罗润心头火起，怒意盎然，直接给了他的脸一拳。

玉熙不避不退，还撤去周身护体神力，生生受了他一下，头都被打得偏过去。 “你真是……你真是个混账！”罗润气得浑身发抖。他已经退让到如此地步，已经完全不顾廉耻地顺服了，为什么，为什么！

“呵……呵呵呵。”玉熙顶着被打红了的左脸笑出声来，眉眼弯弯：“润儿，消气了？” 罗润大脑一片空白。

疯子。

“润儿，不要在我面前伪装。恨我，可以，你只能留在我身边……”

“但是，想要靠表面的顺从来逃避我……不可以。”玉熙说这话时，掐着罗润的脸，与他对视。

罗润可以清晰地看见玉熙那双黝黑的眸子，深邃又威严，是一个掌控一切的上位者。哪怕是红肿的脸颊也不能损害他的荣华。

他在看他，爱意中带着点凛然，好像把他看穿了一样。

“我的全部，你都要接受。因为……”

玉熙说到这里，突然停顿了一下。罗润等他的答案却没等到，奇怪地看他。

玉熙闭眼，终止了他们的对视。 “没有原因。你是我唯一的伴侣。”

罗润感觉很荒谬，又很可怕，不自主地哆嗦起来。 “为什么……为什么会是我？” 这一次，玉熙回答得很快，很温柔。

“因为……爱啊。” 爱字在唇齿间流连，像是情人亲密的呢喃。 罗润深吸口气，颓然闭眼。 玉熙的声音仿若从天外而来。

“放心，我之前说的那些，都是假的。毕竟润儿这是初犯，但如果以后再有一次，我就不能保证那些会不会发生了。”

 

那些？哪些？哦。 罗润明白了。


End file.
